


i'm broken because of you

by Lumin_Bye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Expected Sad Ending, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Iwazumi is Homophobic in this story, Kill Iwa for me please, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Red String of Fate, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Soulmates, We all knew in the beginning, angsty, fluff in the beginning, iwaoi - Freeform, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumin_Bye/pseuds/Lumin_Bye
Summary: Obviously, he can see it so clearly.There was a red string between them.The red string was tangled and broken.Had it broke on its own?
Relationships: (one sided), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	i'm broken because of you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry oikawa baby i made you suffer.

_ Suffering.  _

Is this how it feels like to suffer?   
  
Oikawa smiles sadly at the picture.    
  
His teardrops withered away on his black jeans, as they soaked up the salty water.

Oikawa doesn’t know what to say. 

He put his hand on his mouth and sobs.    
  
Sobs.    
  
And Sobs.

He wants it to stop. 

He wants it all to stop.    
  
He wants to shut the fuck up. 

He wants-   
  
No, what does he truly want?   
  
_ He truly wants Iwaizumi Hajime.  _

\------------------------------   
  
Obviously, he can see it so clearly. 

There was a red string between them.

The red string was tangled and broken.   
  
Had it broke on its own?  
  
\------------------------------  
  
 _Soulmates_  
  
He had learned ever since he was little, that he had a soulmate.   
  
He would feel so broken for the ones who didn’t have one.   
  


He would feel so sad.

He would think about it all day.

Oikawa Tooru, would think about the broken.    
  
In this case, he was broken too.

Some conversations about soulmates would go:   
  


“Mama! I want to help the people who don’t have a soulmate! Or the string broke!” Little Tooru laughed.

His Mom laughed too.    
  
“Alright sweetheart, you can do just that,” she said as she booped her son’s nose.

  
Tooru giggled.

Tooru was happy.   
  
He doesn’t know that word anymore.

\----------------------------

It was 12 years ago when Tooru met Hajime. 

They were 8.

Tooru would hide behind his mom’s back. He always had the habit to tug his Mom’s pants when he was scared of being friends with new people. 

Hajime, was the outgoing one. He was the one who made the first move. Unlikely right? But it happened. Hajime was always the one who supported Tooru. The one that made more friends than Tooru. The outgoing one. 

“Hey! I’m Hajime!”   
  
“Uh-hi! I’m Oikawa Tooru. You can call me by my first name.”   
  
“Okay!” exclaimed Hajime, ushering Tooru to come over to play over the playground.

The two moms chuckled, and watched their sons play.

It was the happiest time of all.   
  
\----------------------------   
  
He was 10 when he started seeing strings. 

He would tell his mom, “Mom! Look! You and dad’s strings are connected!”   
  


His mom would smile. “You have a very special gift you know?”

Tooru would nod his head. He still looked confused though. 

“Dad could see the strings too.”   
  
“Daddy can?” asked Tooru.

“Yes he can,” said Tooru’s mom as she ruffled his hair.

\---------------------------   
  
It was in Middle School when Hajime Changed. And Tooru Changed.

Change.

It wasn’t like Tooru never heard of it before.

Tooru looks at Hajime. 

He knew he was connected to Hajime.

But he just-just-didn’t know how to-well express it.

Hajime wasn’t good at feelings anymore.

If Tooru wasn’t connected to Hajime, and Hajime haven’t changed yet, he would have asked Hajime what to do with his feelings.

But Hajime did not know what to do either.

Hajime gets fidgety around people now.

Tooru is now the outgoing one. 

Begging Hajime to play volleyball was now his favorite thing to do.

Tooru smiled.

Maybe change isn’t that bad.

\--------

High school.

Oh boy-high school Tooru did change.

Was he a playboy?

Maybe. 

But he was honest.

He knew that he wasn’t any of the girl’s soulmates.

He smiled at them.

It felt good that someone loved him.

But honestly, he wants Hajime to love him.

He realizes he’s gay.

And the string is fading.

It seems weak too.

Tooru wonders why.

\--------

Hajime has a girlfriend.

Distant. Tooru wants to keep distance. 

_ The string is not broken, the string is still not broken _

Tooru still has the chance.

Tooru wants to still be connected to Hajime.

\-------

College is where the separate ways.

Before they separate, Tooru wants to confess. 

Maybe it’s the right time.

Hajime is single right now, according to his records.

The string is still connected. It stopped graying.

It would surely work out, right?

\--------

Flowers are thrown onto the floor.

Disgust.

It’s a nightmare Tooru would never want to become real.

His Iwa-chan is gone.

_ SCAP! _

The sound of the string breaking leaves Tooru all alone. 

In this dark hole of loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, from the summary, it was expected right?  
> But I'm bad at writing sad stories sorry, I got kinda lazy at the end.


End file.
